The Alchemists Assistant
by Osmir
Summary: Because of some unforeseen circumstances while being summon. Saito is instead sent to another world different from Halkeginia, where he helps out a young alchemist.
1. A Different World

**Chapter 01: A Different World**

Xxx  
It was supposed to be a normal day for him, walking through the streets of Akihabara. Having repaired his laptop, Saito was eager to get back home and reconnect with life on the internet. That is, until he comes across something odd.

"What," Saito pauses, staring at the strange green ellipse floating right in front of him, "is that?"

Furthermore, the people around him aren't noticing it at all. It's like they can't see it.

Common sense dictates that Saito should have leave it be and walk away but he was curious. He had always been, of everything and anything under the sun and given how monotonous his life has been in years, Saito decided to take a chance.

Moving towards it, he poked his finger at the ellipse.

"Ehh-" The moment his hand had touched the eclipse, a gap as wide as a mouth had opened and swallowed the entirety of his hand. The laptop was dropped in his surprise.

"Wha-wait! Someone help-"

Before he could do anything else the ellipse flared, and he was violently wrenched in, the ellipse then sealed itself behind him.

On that day, Hiraga Saito disappeared from earth.  
Xxxx  
(Saito POV)

The first thing I noticed after getting swallowed is that the inside of the ellipse is some kind of void. The second thing is that my body is now bathed in a strange light. Then I began to hear it.

" _My servant that exists somewhere in this universe!_ " A voice booms from the vicinity of my head. Looking up, it showed no sign of the speaker but instead I saw that I was heading towards a bright light.

" _My divine, beautiful, and powerful familiar!_ " The same voice boomed again. This time, the voice was louder. The shine around my body begin to glow brighter the closer I get and then-

*Whoom*

"ARGHHHH!"

Something blitz pass me so quickly that it subsequently injures my sides. Like pool balls, I was veered off course.

" _I wish and assert from the bottom of my heart..._ "

Taking a quick glance, I could make out what appeared to be another humanoid figure ahead of me. The person - I hope it _is_ a human and not a humanoid alien - was surrounded with the same strange light that I am sporting. As it continues and disappeared into the distance where the light shines the brightest.

" _Answer my guidance!_ " The voice commanded as an explosive reaction take place instantaneously.

*BOOOOOOMMM*

"Gahhh!"

The force from the explosion blasted me away with such an incredible speed that I can feel my skin burning from the friction. My head is still echoing the sounds from the explosion, notice the mysterious light surrounding my body begin to fade and with it, my consciousness as well.

'So this is how I die, eh?" I thought, darkness is quickly overtaking me. I mumble my apologies, "Sorry mum, sorry dad."

After that, there was nothing. The mysterious force stills, and I was left drifting in the void.

"..."

"..."  
XXxxx  
[? – Night]

In another world, rain is pouring heavily on the town as strong winds howl into the night.

On a nearby hill just outskirt of the town sat a small atelier and within it, a young lass with short auburn hair could be seen reading a book on her bed.

"Hwa, it's too bad that it's raining today," She sighed as she looked out her window. "And I was so looking forward to gathering materials today."

"Yes, that is unfortunate," A flying book approached her, stopping beside where the lass is on her bed, "But you can reschedule it to tomorrow if the weath-!?"

"...?" The girl tilted her head when the book suddenly paused. She turned away from the book to look at her guide. "Plachta what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Sophie," The book admitted, "I'm sensing something unusual in this weather."

Curious, Sophie prods, "Unusual?"

*CRACKKKK*

"Hya!" Sophie jolts from the sudden thunder breaking the dull drumming of droplets on windowsills. Soon lightning was flashing and striking the ground. Getting up from her bed, she rushed to the windows to see what's going on. Despite not knowing what is happening, whatever Sophie saw had made her worried. The strange weather was converging at where her grandmother's grave is.

Biting her lips, Sophie whispered fearfully, "Grandma..."

Another flash of lightning striking near the grave and Sophie's eyes lit up determinedly. Quickly grabbing both her coat and staff, she was rushing to head out-

"Sophie, where are you going!" Plactha voiced out, panic blatant.

"I'm going check it out." Sophie answered, pausing to pull the knob open.

Plactha's pages were ruffled in her worry as she reminds Sophie to be careful. And with that, she heads out.

Xxxx  
[Nearby Forest – Night]  
(Sophie POV)

When I neared the area I could definitely feel the anomaly in the air. Dirt and rocks are levitating in the air. Raindrops fall sluggishly as if time itself has slowed. And I can see a strange distortion in the air surrounding this place.

'I gotta be careful not to touch it,' I thought, as I transverse my way up the hill, 'Who knows what'll happen if I do.'

Soon enough, I had finally reached the place. It's a small clearing above the hill where grandma was buried.

"Whew, it looks to be fine," I breathed in relief, seeing the smooth marble untouched. "But..."

The words trail off my lips into silence. Looking up at the skies, my uneasiness grows as I spot the energy gathering above the area before it begins to compress upon itself.  
Xxxx  
[Void? – ?]  
(Saito POV)

When I awoke, I noticed that I'm still in the void. I'm... Still alive? I don't really know but my body hurts.

"How long have I been here," I said to myself. However, my query soon starts to become negligible as I notice a light forming nearby, the very same kind that exploded earlier. But somehow, it feels different. More smoothing.

Before I know it, my hand was reaching towards it.

*Shine*  
Xxxx  
[Nearby Forest – Night]  
(Sophie POV)

*Booooom*

"Hyaaa!?" I screamed, as I was knocked back from the explosion. Dirt and debris pelted my body. Throwing a quick glimpse at my bare knees showed no signs of injuries save for my soiled clothing. The anomalies slowly begin to disappear as it continued to rain heavily, unaffected by the ongoing prior.

"Ehh..." Getting up carefully, I noticed a large crater in front of me, its epicentre heavily covered in smoke from the explosion, making it hard to make out whatever is there.

Holding my staff close to my being, I slowly approached it. Soon the smoke starts to dissipate with help from the rain.

"A guy?" I asked, surprised at what I saw. I moved closer. From what I could tell, he has black hair and is wearing a blue hoodie.

When I'm near enough, I probed him with my staff. There's a slow rise and fall of his chest so he's alive, good. Then the stranger began to stir.  
Xxxx  
(Saito POV)

Rain was the first thing I felt as I come to. I tried to move my body, but it wasn't responding. Everything felt like it weighs a ton.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a girl standing before me. I can't make out what's she is saying but...

'She's cute,' I thought before I succumbed back to darkness.  
Xxxx  
[Atelier – Night]

"Plachta, I'm back," I voiced out when I opened the door. Warm heat washes over me as if to welcome me back home. But it does little to my now drenched clothes.

"Sophie, are you unhurt?" The book fluttered over, the pages of her books flapping agitatedly "I saw a beam of lightning striking down at your immediate vicinity."

"Yeah I'm alright," I said, removing my wet coat. I walked towards the drawer and brought out some towels.

"Who's that?" Plachta asked. Lying against the wall was the mysterious guy that I found, still unconscious.

"Urm…," Pressing my fingers together hesitantly, I mumbled, "I found him,"

"Elaborate."  
Xxxx


	2. Alchemist Sophie

**Hi, sorry for taking this long to update. As for anyone who want to know why I choose Saito. It's because I want to do something with him since he keeps getting replace in a majority of the crossover.**

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Alchemist Sophie**

[Atelier – Day]

(Saito POV)

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed, groggy and sore all over, especially at my sides. But despite that I managed to shift myself upright onto the edge of the bed.

"Look like I had escape that place somehow," Memories of yesterday were still vivid in my mind. The portal, the voice, the light, that explosion. But amongst all of them, the most prominent one, was of that girl. "Could she be the one that saved me from that place?"

Taking a quick glance around my surroundings revealed I'm in some kind of cottage. Alone.

"Hello, is anyone here."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nothing.

With no one else around, I got off the bed to investigate. 'Not like I have anything else better to do.'

Immediately, a rather large cauldron - like the one witches in media used - come into view. And it appeared to be boiling some peach-coloured liquid.

'I wonder what is this?' There seem to be a couple of faint glows rising from the liquid itself like fireflies in the night. It smell nice too. 'Hmm, maybe I could try touching it.'

"You seem to be awake," A feminine voice called out. I jolt. Wha– there was someone here!? I didn't see anything before!

Slowly I turn towards the source of the voice and what I saw. Was. A. Talking. Flying. BOOK!

"Tell me, do you feel any pain or discomfort in any part of your body?"

"..." Is that a threat? I honestly can't tell with how neutral she sound. What should I do, should I run? Should I fight? There's a door right over there.

"I'm sure it's quite a surprise to see me speak but I need you to compose yourself and answer my question. I assure you I do not mean any harm."

Contemplating at the green covered book in front of me, I slowly nod my head.

"Good," She seemed to speak, somehow? "As I was asking, are you feeling any pain or discomfort?"

I was about to answer when the door creak open and broke us out of our exchange. Both of us turn to look as a familiar face enters the room.

"Oh, you're up!"

Xxxx

We sat around the wooden table, with the exception of the book which was levitating in the air. How does it do that, let alone manage to see? I'm not sure. But setting aside the oddity that is the talking, flying book, I turned to look at the only other person around here. The very same person that appear in my memory.

Other than her flame-coloured eyes and auburn hair, she wore a kerchief on her head and a golden whale pendant wrapped around her neck. Donning a rather large blue coat with cream lining that comes with a pair of pouches attach on each side. Beneath her coat, she wore a white blouse laced with brown corset, a red skirt and brown boots.

"So…," She began, breaking me away from my thoughts. Letting out a soft smile, she gesture to herself and the book as she began introductions. "I'm Sophie, and this is Plachta. What's your name?"

"I'm Saito." I introduced myself with a small bow. "Could I ask where I am?"

"You're in Kirchen Bell," Sophie state simply. "Right now, we're in my atelier."

"Kirchen… Bell?" I test the unfamiliar word on my mouth.

"Yeah, I kinda found you in a crater after this biiig beam of lightning hit the ground," She reveal. "You were pretty rough up back then and it was raining as well, so I carried you back here."

"... I see, then let me say thank you for taking care of me."

"Don't worry about it, all I did was carry you back to my place," Sophie assured, a smile forming on her face. "Anyway, where are you from?"

"I'm from Japan." I answered… only to get silence in return.

"Plachta do know where that place is?" Of course. I just went through an unknown portal, what did I expect.

"No, it's the first time I've heard of it." There's even a talking book in front of me to prove otherwise.

But to be absolutely sure...

"What about France?" I hedged, only to get the same response. "China, America, Korea, England?" No such luck. It really seem that I'm in another world.

"May I ask what happened?" Sophie lean in, concern and curiosity lace on her face. Looks like I have some explaining to do.

Xxxx

"It sounded like someone was trying to summon a familiar from what I can make out from your testimony," Plachta speculate after hearing my story. "You just happen to somehow intrude yourself during such a process, leading you to be trap between the boundary till a new occurrence drop you here in our world."

"That's... possible." Given how much it lines up, that could very well be the case. "Hey, you won't happen to know how to send me back do you?"

"I'm sorry," Plachta apologised. "But I do not possess the capability or knowledge require for such an undertaking."

"Don't worry, I was just hoping." I hurriedly reassured. "Anyway, enough about me, what about you?"

I looked to Sophie curiously.

"What do you do around here?" I queried. She had stated earlier that this was her atelier, so I'm curious as to what she does here. At the mention of her work, she immediately perked up. A smile replacing the worried frown on her face.

"I'm an alchemist."

"Alchemist?"

"Yeah! I help people using alchemy," She exclaimed excitedly, "It's this amazing thing where you can make anything by mixing things together!"

"Urmm, what?"

"I'm sorry about Sophie, she can be a bit hard to understand at times," Plachta apologise, "But to answer your question, alchemist are practitioners of alchemy, which in turn is the art of synthesising materials from one form to another with the use of an medium such like the cauldron."

"I… think I understand?"

With that both of them look at one another.

"Perhaps, it'll be better if you demonstrate it to him." Plachta suggested to Sophie.

"True, but what should I make…" She placed her hand under her chin and pondered. About a minute later she lit up like a bulb. "I got it!"

Sophie stood up from her chair. She looks giddy as she briskly walked towards the benign-looking baskets by the side of the room.

Xxxx

(Sophie POV)

Walking up to my baskets, I rummaged through its contents as I picked out the best ingredients that I currently have - a pair of Uni, Cobalt Grass, and Magic Grass. Neatly, I place them on the countertop next to the cauldron.

"First impressions are important after all"

Now, standing before the cauldron, I took one of the neutralizer that was already on the countertop and pour it into the cauldron, transforming the then peach-coloured solution to a vibrant green, but despite the change in colour, there's still a minority of other colours in it, like blue and yellow. With that done I started placing in the ingredients.

"Hmm, the Cobalt Grass should go here. The Magic Grass… above it." Having done this numerous time with different results I'm sure this will turn out be my most successful one yet. It's like solving a puzzle except the outcome varies depending on the ingredients' quality, size, and placement. And as I found out before, it's better to place them atop the area with the most brightest stars as they usually yield better results. "Now, for the Uni!"

After laying down the last two ingredients, I concentrated on bringing everything together. Stirring the mixture, light began to streak towards the centre, concentrated in one big sphere. It grows and grows and finally, it burst like a bubble into a shower of particles, revealing the final product in its place.

Xxxx

(Saito POV)

'Mesmerising' Is the word I'd describe it, when I watched her work. It's like she is stirring an entire galaxy from where I stand.

As the light converged, an object soon emerge from the firework of light to reveal…! A bunch of biscuit. Wait... what!? All that breath-taking build up just for that? Just some simple snacks. What happened to all that splendour a while ago!?

"Ta-da!" She exclaimed as she held the snacks over her head like a trophy. Eyes shining brightly, Sophie looks to me. "Well, what do you think?"

"I felt cheated."

"What," She recoiled from my response. "Why!"

"I was expecting something a bit little more amazing after all that... display."

"It IS amazing. Here, try one and you'll see!" She insisted as she thrust out her arms. Looking at it again, could this simple snack really be that good? I mean it was made by some incredible means and it look okay as well… Taking a bite, I savoured the biscuit in my mouth as its taste dance around my tougue-

"It's salty."

"Ugk, t-that can't be right," She stress as she test one herself. Immediately, her face fell when she taste the saltiness. I-I'm sorry Sophie, I'm sure you'll succeed next time I thought internally. "I-I'm going to make something better." Sophie declares as she marched back to her containers, took out another bunch of ingredients and begin again.

But this time for whatever reason, the colour of the solution quickly turn icky and terrible black fumes were wafting out of the cauldron. Soon it began to fill up the atelier and assault our eyes and nose.

Sophie tried desperately to combat it by pouring in various liquid from the counter.

"Wait Sophie, I don't think you should–"

Plachta warning came too late. And I, experience my second explosion.

Xxxx

"What I had shown you is only a little bit of what alchemy can do," Sophie said while covered in bits of charred _something_.

"Okay…" I wipe off the remaining shoot off my face. "What else can you make?"

"Hmm, let's see," Sophie mumbled to herself before listing off with her fingers. "Sotea, Uni Bag, Simple Snacks and Berg Medicine are among the things I know how to make."

"And what were you making the second time?"

"… A waffle?" She chuckle as she scratch her cheek. "I thought I could maybe try synthesising it."

"Excuse me," Plachta flutters between the two of us. "But could I have a moment with Sophie please? I want to discuss something privately with her, if you don't mind."

"Sure, I don't mind."

Xxxx

(Sophie POV)

"Sophie, not to be rude but what are you going to do with him?" Plachta asked after making a sizeable distance between Saito and the two of us.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you want to help but as it stands now, it's doubtful for him to return home by any current means," Plachta stated. "The best thing we could do for him now is to find him a residence in town where he could acclimatize himself with the world, until a better solution present itself."

What Plachta said makes sense, but I'm feeling uncertain about it. "Still..." I mumbled, not looking directly at Plachta. Taking a glance at Saito, I found that he is now curiously examining the cauldron up close. I couldn't help but smile.

"We'll let him stay here," I declared, swinging my eyes back to Plachta. "We have two beds after all. Besides, I want to show him how great of an alchemist I can be."

"I'm not sure about that. I could still feel remnant of that abnormally in him, it will be dangerous." She reason.

"You'll still help me with it, right?" I chirped hopefully. Plachta didn't say a word and I held my breath, after a short moment she finally sigh.

"Of course, even though I'm sceptical of the idea itself." YEESSS! My heart warm with Plachta's patient understanding. "Still, don't you have to gather today?" The book voiced.

Gather? Now that think about it...

"Ah, you're right!" I cried when realisation hit me. Okay don't panic, I try breathing deeply and calmly as I looked out the window, there's still daylight left, I can still make it before it gets dark.

Quickly packing my bags, I was about to scurry off when I pause at the sight of Saito. I had almost forgotten about him. "Saito, I'm gonna go out for awhile, could you stay here for a bit?"

"Wait, can I come along?" He hurriedly asks. That gave me a pause.

"What, but you just got up today."

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He said while puffing out his chest. "Since you save me, I want to repay you with anyway I can."

Well... If he put it like that, I guess I could use some extra hands since both Monika and Oskar are busy today. And monster are unlikely to ever appear there during the day... "Alright, I'd take you up on take offer."

"Great, so where are we going?"

"To Blessed Forest."

* * *

 **Hopefully I manage to at least depict the alchemy faithfully from the game in this fic.**


	3. Forest Honeycomb

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Familiar of Zero or Atelier Sophie.**

 **ArcherShirou: Err… thanks but I honestly don't think this is on par with the actual series though.**

 **lightdreamer1: Thanks for the review and suggestion, I really appreciate it. I didn't know that since I only ever played Atelier Sophie.**

 **Y-2013: I plan to but I'm very slow at it.**

 **OnePunchPlayer: The cast of Halkeginia doesn't know of Saito existence in this story, as it exists in a different world from the world of Mysterious. Yet, he will have a role in Halkeginia latter down the line.**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Forest and Honeycomb**

[Forest Path – Afternoon]

(Sophie POV)

It has been a dozen or so minutes since we departed from the atelier and so far, he had been rather quiet. Eyes staring at the trees we've pass, no doubt thinking about his home. His world…

"Hey, Saito," I break the silence, catching his attention. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is your world like?" I inquire.

"Huh?"

"I'm just curious. You're from a different world, right? What is it like there?"

"My world..." He let out a hum as he adapts a thinking pose. "It's a very busy place to be honest."

"Really?"

"Yeah, whether it be work, study or wasting time, everybody is always doing something. The only time that they ever rest are when they are either sleeping or taking a break. Heck, my dad works even when he's supposed to be on vacation."

"I see." Not the answer I was expecting but it's nice knowing his folks were very active and admirable people. Though, maybe not that last one. "Looks like I have to work even harder on my alchemy!"

"Wait. How did you come to that conclusion!?"

Hm? Is there something wrong with what I just said?

"Speaking of which Saito, of the three category you mention earlier, which one do you usually fall under?"

"S-studying," He said while scratching his cheek. "Anyway, where I'm from everybody needs to go school. I'm just your average guy there."

"True, you do look kind of plain."

"Hey!"

"In a good sort of way." I added.

So, he's been to school before. Even though he doesn't look like it, could he be really smart? Maybe he could share what he learned with us when we get back, I'm sure there's will be knowledge that I could use further my alchemy with.

"So, when will we reach this Blessed Forest?"

"Hmm, we're already are in Blessed Forest." He shows a confuse look. He probably thought that we'll stop once we reach the forest. Which is true but. "Right now, we're going to a specific place, a well-known clearing in the forest where kids love to play. It is just ahead of us."

And true enough, we soon come across a small clearing. "Here it is, we're finally here."

Xxxx

[Blessed Forest – Afternoon]

As always, this little area of the forest holds itself with an air of tranquillity, especially now with reddish hue washing over the place. Compare to the rest of the forest, this spot is the most peaceful.

"So, what are we supposed to do here?" Saito stroll forward as he took in his surroundings.

"We are going to collect honeycomb,"

"Eh!? We're looking for something that dangerous!" He exclaims. And I couldn't help but giggle a bit. It reminds me of how Oskar would react if he were here right now.

"No, the hive we're seeking has been completely abandoned from what I've been told."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I reassure him. Mr Horst is the most reliable source when it comes to things like this. "Now, if I've remembered correctly. He said that it's somewhere near a big log..."

"Maybe we could check out over there."

"Ah, don't worry I found it."

"ALREADY!?"

Xxxx

"Umm, I could make some really nice alchemy with this." I nod happily. The quality and texture are among the best I've ever gotten my hands on. Not to mention the quantity! There's enough here to last an entire café for months. I'm sure Mr Horst and Monica would love some as well. Bringing a pouch out from my bag, I direct it to my companion, "Alright, Saito help me put them in here."

"Sure."

And for the next minute or so we were stuffing the bag full of honeycombs. They were quite easy to handle so it wasn't a problem for us, but with how many of them are it'll take us quite awhile before we finish.

Huh? Now that I think about it… Why is there so much left? Given how widespread the rumour is, I'd expect a whole lot less of what we're gathering now, maybe a few people around here too. Instead, the clearing was empty save the two of us. How strange.

"Hey, Sophie." Saito voice brought me out from my thoughts. "What is that?"

Turning to where he points to, my blood froze. There, standing openly in front of us, is a small plant-like creature with a pair of large yellow eyes and a tendril head. Its menacing glare directing at our being.

"M-mandragon!"

"A What?"

This is bad, I had hope that we wouldn't encounter anything dangerous like this. Worst yet, I didn't bring any items I could used against it save for my staff. I was completely unprepared.

Glancing to the side, Saito is still oblivious to the danger we're in. "Saito be careful. We're going to flee as soon as we can."

"Is it really that dan—"

KKYYEEEE

Xxxx

(Saito POV)

That was close, that thing was upon us before I could even finish. Sophie, taking advantage of this opportunity, slam her staff upon it, knocking the creature crashing into the nearest bush.

"Come on Saito, let's go!" Eh? Having grabbed her bag, Sophie quickly pull me into a run. Soon enough, we were making haste through the forest and judging by the shriek behind us I would definitely say that creature is in hot pursue of us. Thanks, phys ed teacher, your lesson is finally paying off for something other than arriving to school on time.

"Looks like it's not planning to let us go!"

"I know. Wait. Over there!" Straight ahead of us, remnants of a couple of stone structures could be seen. "We can lose it through there."

Following her lead, we pass through an archway, before turning a corner, and jumping over a fallen column as we weave through a few more structures trying to lose it but...

KYYEEEE

"Ehhhh, how is it still following us!?"

"How should I know! It's my first time see this thing!" I shout back. Despite the twists and turns we made, that critter is still able to track us somehow. This is bad; I'm starting to get tired.

Sophie, whether it's because she noticed my fatigue or not, decide to cease her running.

"Saito! Stand back, I'm going to try fighting it off." She ready her staff in anticipation. Heeding her words, I quickly took a couple of steps back and take the opportunity to catch my breath.

Moments later, the creature finally caught up to us. Not wasting any time, it leaps at her with its open maw. Dodging it, Sophie counter with a swing of her staff before repeating her swing and landing another hit in.

Undaunted, the mandragon whips back with it's tendril head, striking Sophie across her side, causing her to flinch and opening her up to a few more attacks. It not long till even I can tell Sophie is having a hard time against it.

"No good, it looks like she in trouble," I winced as Sophie suffer another blow. But what can I do? Looking at the area there are only broken rocks and stones around. Wait, what am I talking about. I could use them! Picking one of them up, I could tell from the weight that it'll do a lot of damage if thrown, so-

"Hey!" That shout seems to catch their attention. With that monetarily lapse of focus, I threw the stone straight at the creature, striking it at its head.

Now, if this creature were like any animal of the same size back on earth it would had work but…

"Wha-!?"

Lifting itself back to its feet like it was nothing, it let out a low growl, then bolt towards me. Its body wisping some nasty purple substance in the process.

"Look out!" Even before it got within range, Sophie slide in to intercept the creature with a defensive stance. The critter, halt before her and discharge a large cloud of purple mist that engulf Sophie completely.

"Sophie! Sophie are you alright!"

There was no response. This is bad. What the heck is this cloud - poison!? It was not until the mist partially dissipate, that I manage to see Sophie on her knees. Rushing to her crouched form, I immediately pull her out of there.

"Don't worry... I'm... alright."

"No, you're not, you look like someone who's about to fall over." Thankfully, the mist had also obscured us from the creature's view, so it won't be making any move soon. Glancing back, I could see the glow of its eyes through the cloud. I shuddered a little. Then I felt my arm being tug.

"Saito, can you... distract it for awhile." Sophie struggle to stay conscious. "I'm going… to finish this…"

"Finish this?" I repeated the word. I would like to suggest that we get as far away while we still can, but I realise that with her current condition, and the way that thing track us, the only way out is for us to defeat it.

Not only that, I could also feel the trust Sophie had in me. She genuinely thinks that I can hold off that mandragon long enough for her to do something. For her to put her trust in someone like me who she'd only know for a short while, I can't back down now can I?

"... Yeah, don't worry. Just leave it to me." I'm not sure what she had in mind, but I will trust her too.

The mist clears and the mandragon charge at us. Pushing some strength into my voice, I yell, "Here I come!"

Running forth, I swing my arm out, hoping to somehow miraculously connect it. The result? I missed and was rewarded with its jaw to my forearm.

"Owowwowow, get off of me!" Yelping, I manage to pry it off my arm only for it to lock its maw onto my other arm. It's only when I ram it against the wall that it finally let go. Again, I try my luck punching it, but it twisted itself away and the same thing repeat itself. "Gah. This is getting irritating."

The mandragon is too nimble to hit with just my fist. If only I had something like Sophie's staff that I could use against it, then I'd have a chance against it. At that moment I spot something that could be of help.

There laying on the ground was a long sturdy branch, it was no metal bat or bokken, but it'll do. I rather not get bitten again. With that I swiftly grab hold of it.

"Take this!" I bat the monster away. It didn't do any damage except knock it back a bit, but it'll buy time for whatever Sophie's planning. That's why-

"Hyah!" Letting lose a fury of swings with some hitting and many more other missing, I focus solely on pushing the mandragon back.

But the mandragon isn't going to take it lying down. No, it returns the favour by whipping my forearms whenever I miss. And I miss a lot. My sleeve manages to soften the strike, but it still hurts like hell!

We continue this exchange for awhile and I could feel it. The tension in the branch slowly giving away with each and every swing, it won't be long till it reach its limit. Hurry up Sophie!

"Saito! Get out now!" Hearing that, I immediately dive to the side. Looking back, what I saw was unbelievable. Sophie, despite her current state, stood tall with one of her arms outstretched. Near the palm of her hand, a white iridescent orb of energy with many strains of smaller energy pulse and encircle it. With a mighty swing of her staff, she launch it at the creature.

Streaking forth, it explodes as it hit the monster dead on, releasing a huge burst of power that even send me rolling back. In the epicentre the creature let out a deafening screech before being drown out in the roar of power.

"Wow."

It must have packed a lot more power than I realised because there was nothing left of that creature afterwards save for a sizable crater where the creature once stood. Even the surrounding stone walls were blown away in its wake.

Plopping back onto the ground, I'm so glad that I wasn't hit with it.

Thus, our fight ended.

Xxxx

"What was that Sophie?" I breathed, still awed at what I had witnessed earlier. Who knew she could do something like this.

"..."

"Sophie?"

"..."

Ah, that's right! She was poisoned. I could feel the nervous energy pumping back. "Sophie!"

I force myself up. There lying on the ground motionless, she's, she's…

"Hehe..."

!?

"Plachta... look I made... a new synthesis..."

She's sleeping!? Phew, I thought something else had happen. I collapse back to the cool hard ground, and strangely it was very comfortable as I slowly close my eyes to take a nap.

"Wait a minute. This is no place to take a nap!" I shot back up. What if there's another one of them around. I don't think we can survive another attack. I quickly made my way to the sleeping Sophie. "Wake up, Sophie we need to get out of here. Come on, Sophie, wake up."

Xxxx

(Sophie POV)

Plachta was already awaiting us by the doorstep when we arrive back at the atelier. By then it was already nightfall and both of us look like we had just fallen off a cliff.

"Welcome back, Sophie, Saito. I'm glad you've return. I been worrying that something had happen." Plachta said in a cool but caring demeanour. "Was. I. Wrong."

"Ahahaha yeah, something did happen," I scratch the back of my neck nervously. Plachta is definitely angry. "But don't worry! With Saito's help, we managed to beat it."

"Beat what exactly?"

"A mandragon, a very scary one too." I answer. "It attacked us when we were gathering honeycombs."

"Really?" Plachta circle around me. "Were you harm anywhere?"

"No, not particularly, but Saito on the other hand…" We turn to look at him.

"My arm a little sore."

Although he tries not to show it, I know how much it hurts since I receive some myself. Though, not to the extent he endured.

"Take a seat for now Saito. I'll get the Berg Medicine." I offered. He was now my responsibility after all. Returning with the Berg medicine in hand I sat right next to him. "Saito show me your arm, I'll apply it for you."

At first, he was reluctant but with the help of Plachta we convince him otherwise. Rolling up his sleeve, I grimace at the extent of his injuries. Lashes and bite marks were litter all over his forearms. If we don't treat it right away its only going to get worse. Applying the cream, he hiss at my touch before relaxing.

"I have a proposal to make," Plachta begun, fluttering close.

Eyes still trained on the berg medicine curiously, Saito prompted, "What is it?"

"I'm unsure if Sophie had already told you but you'll be staying here with us for the time being while we search for a lead to send you back."

"Really? Thank you, that really means a lot!" At her words, Saito brighten up, momentarily forgetting the pain on his arms.

"But-" Hmm? Is there something else? I glance at Plachta. "In exchange you will be working as Sophie's assistant."

""Assistant?""

This is the first time I'm hearing it. Plachta nodded as she elaborates. "That's right. Until then we can't have you lazing around the atelier. Your job is to be Sophie's helping hand."

I could hear the quiet "like what?" in Saito's raised eyebrow. "In menial tasks like organising ingredients, helping to carry heavy objects, bringing refreshments, testing synthesis quality, helping others. These are the daily grind an alchemist has to go through. With you around, it would help lessen Sophie's burden. Also, Sophie isn't known for keeping her place tidy without the assistant of others."

"Hey that's not true!" How could Plachta say that, I did plenty of cleaning up myself such as when… when Monika last visited?

Plachta Ignore me as she round back to Saito. "Are you up for it?"

"Sure."

"Good, you'll start once you're arm recover. Until then don't strain yourself."

After I'm done treating his wound, I began mine. While I'm at it, I lean in close to Plachta, so Saito couldn't hear us.

"Plachta, why did you make him my assistant?"

"It's to help him adapt better. If he were to live here. Him being your assistant it would naturally expose him to how to operate in this world. Not only that, it would also preoccupy his mind off his world and lessen his homesickness."

"I see, you have thought that far." I finish taking care of my wounds.

"I have an ample amount of time to think while you were out." She stated. "Now, are you sure you're not hurt anywhere else?"

"Yes, I'm sure." I let out a yawn. While the effect of the mist still lingers in me, I'm sure a good night rest will fix it. "I think I'll turn it in for the day."

"Very well, it's getting late."

After I inform Saito of where he'll be sleeping. I sink myself onto my soft comfy bed, not caring if I'd taken my coat off or not, as I drift into sleep.

* * *

 **Hi, I apologise for being absent for about five months. I have a lot of assignment to do in real life.**

 **Also, another reason is because, I have a ton of trouble writing my first ever fight scene. Especially since Saito is not Gandalfr in this story. As the only reference on how he fights without being Gandalfr or have any experience because of it, is during his fight with Guiche. And it was pretty one sided.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter, won't take as long to release.**


End file.
